


Want U around -dreamnotfound <3

by Iwasnotfound



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom, karlnap - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Beaches, Car rides, Cock Slut, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Masturbation, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shopping, Simp Dream, Skirt, Sleepy Cuddles, Slut Shaming, Smut, Walks On The Beach, degrading, dreamnotfound, help me, karlnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwasnotfound/pseuds/Iwasnotfound
Summary: George and dream/clay, Karl and sapnap/nickThis is a story influenced by multiple story’s!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 25
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter details!

**Hi! This is a story that I have decided to make based on story’s from multiple people!**

**one person would be 3amcrushes! They are amazing and their story’s are 100% the best!**

**I will put on every chapter who it was influenced by!**

**I DO ask for permission first, so I will not base any of my chapters from this story exactly from the story that gave me influence!**

**please no hate!** ****

**and yes I do plan on adding smut later in chapters like chapter 4 or higher!**

**yes this is one story! Not multiple in one!**

**most of this story is fluff!**

**if any of the characters are not comfortable with this fanfic I will take it down no problem! I do respect them!**

**have a nice day!  
**   


**chapter 1 soon!**


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not influenced- :)

__ ___ ___ __ ____ ____ __ ___ ____  
* **George POV*  
  
** yeah, it had been no lie that I fell in love with my best friend.  
 _I mean all that flirting would affect someone, right?  
_ But it’s scary, I sometimes feel bad on how it’s a possibility that it’s a joke... all the “I love you’s” and all the time he begs me to say it back.. Whatever, I can’t ruin this friendship it’s too strong, I’m just going to have to hold back my feelings...

__ ___ ___ __ ____ ____ __ ___ ____

I woke up about 9pm, and entered a empty discord call  
 _not the most comforting, but it will have to do...  
_ Honestly, I’m only awake at this time because me and dream decided to link sleep schedules so we can always play together and both be wide awake for it.   
I enjoyed playing with dream, not just because I had fell in love with him, but because he kept me entertained and he always made me laugh.

__ ___ ___ __ ____ ____ __ ___ ____  
* **Dream** **POV***  
  
I was waiting for George, to message me or to call me or just to show me any form of life from him really.  
then that’s when I see it, George had entered a discord call.. by himself?  
 _sapnap and Karl were on?.. and with bad and skeppy... a call full of his friends, why is he alone?_

I try and prep myself to speak to him, I don’t know how he’s feeling, what if he’s sad and wants to be alone?  
I really want to speak to him, I love talking to George he always makes me laugh, and never hesitates to tell me anything.

__ ____ __ ___ ____

dream had entered the call and George instantly went to check who it was, his face lit up when he noticed who it was... it was dream!

”hey dream!”  
”hey George!, why are you in a call by yourself?”  
”I just woke up”  
”but, you do know sapnap and the others are in a different call right?”   
“Yes dream, I do know”

George and dream both let out a light chuckle, both enjoying the company of the other.

”dream, remember that... um..”  
”remember what George?, it’s ok you can tell me”

__ ___ ___ __ ____ ____ __ ___ ____  
***George POV***

Now, it’s not like me to hesitate to tell dream ANYTHING, it was running through my head that maybe it would be easier to get dream in a private call. Where no one else could join.

”dream... can you maybe, call me? Privately?...”  
”of course george!”

I notice dreams icon leave the call we were in and I just melt in my chair   
_man it’s super hot in here, maybe I should open a window?..._  
I stand up from my chair and head over to the window, I slightly open it and engulfed the thin air that was entering in my dimly lit room.. the only source of light coming from my monitor that was still on for some reason.  
  
I walk back over to my computer monitor and click the power button turning off the monitor, I fall back into my chair and take multiple deep breaths.  
my chair started to become uncomfortable for some unknown reason, I reach for my phone expecting the call from dream any moment...  
before I do anything else, I spin my chair.... and all of a sudden my bed stands out to me, I almost immediately stand up from my chair and jump straight into the comfort of my bed sheets.

I sink into my bed, and just lay there breathing in the fresh, cold air entering my room.

__ ___ ___ __ ____ ____ __ ___ ____  
*Still George’s POV*

* **2 mins later***

Then, that’s when my phone lights up and my ringtone starts to play.  
I reach out for my phone, and take a deep breath trying to embrace myself on the conversation that’s about to come.

”hey dream”  
”hey George, so what’s up?”  
”remember.... when you asked me, about when we should... you know”  
”meet?, wait- George”  
”yeah dream, I’m ready!”

I smile at his reaction I could hear the excitement in his voice, I loved it..  
his smile lit up my room, and he isn’t even here..

”but George-“  
”what?”  
”I don’t want you to be... uncomfortable?”  
”no dream! I’ll be fine really”

I felt so bad, he thought I would be uncomfortable?

”george?”  
”yeah?”  
”do you...do you want to invite some others?”

I didn’t.. but I guess depending on the people I could be fine with it.

__ ___ ___ __ ____ ____ __ ___ ____  
***Dreams POV***

I could tell George didn’t want other people to come along, and I really did love George!   
but I made a promise, the first day I asked George if he wanted to come along.   
I promised sapnap and Karl that if George came to visit me that the both of them would be able to as well.

”george.. it’s sapnap and Karl.. is that ok with you?”  
”oh yeah! That’s great”  
”fantastic I’ll tell them the news!”  
”dream I’m going to go to sleep.. make sure you go to sleep after, ok?”  
”yes Georgie, goodnight! Love you”  
”L-... goodnight dream”

__ ___ ___ __ ____ ____ __ ___ ____  
***George POV***

_wow I almost messed that up!  
whatever._

I knew dream was making the plans and I’ll just ask him about it tomorrow I guess..

I curled up, hugging my pillow and getting deep into my thoughts on how this meet-up could go down.. wow this was going to be a long night

**so wow... yeah I already have ideas for my next chapter if you guys want that!**

**there might be a little bit of grinding/riding in the next chapter if I get to that and if more people want another chapter!**

**have a nice day/evening/night <3\. Comment your guys ideas and I could add them to the next chapter! If you guys want another chapter!**

**this is a short chapter because it’s currently 3:10am and this I know isn’t a detailed chapter but it’s only the first chapter so yeah :)**

**Next chapter will be longer and more detailed!**


	3. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had taken some ideas form the fanfic  
> A Bumpy Ride made by icycas  
> I highly recommend reading that first it’s a great fanfic!
> 
> Yes I did ask for permission!  
> And yes they did give me permission!

_**Slight grinding/riding :)**_  
___________  
***A week Later***

”guys isn’t this exciting?!” Sapnap was so excited, he was jumping up and down like a little boy that just got some chocolate.  
george chuckled “yeah pretty exciting”

dream was still in his house, collecting all of his things to put in the car.. he didn’t know it would take this long to collect everything.  
he needed some help if he wanted to be quicker.

”George will you see what is taking clay so long?”  
”why can’t you do it?”  
”Because I asked you first”  
”why can’t you wake Karl up?”  
”really just leave the boy to sleep, and go and help clay”

___________

***George POV***

  
There was no winning with nick, and I knew it so I just accepted my defeat and went inside of clays house to go and help him..  
When I first entered dreams house I noticed how spacious it was, there was one sofa and quite a big kitchen, Still no clay In sight though.   
Clays house smelt amazing, it smelt like a mix of vanilla and a flower, _I wonder how he got it to smell like that_.

I felt the scent get stronger, I was engulfed in the strong, beautiful scent around me, I didn’t even want to move, I just wanted to stand here forever and feel more comfort by the area around me.

Then, that’s when I feel two hands wrap around my waist and lift me up.

”Georgie~”  
A familiar voice whispered into my ear, that voice I loved, that voice that was so calm it made me feel safe, the voice that spread warmth around my body.

___________

”hey clay!”

dream chuckled, as he placed George back on the ground and spun him around.

”so, how do I look?”

_wow he looks hot.. I wasn’t expecting him to look like THAT_

For a man who played minecraft all day, clay had a good looking body, his muscles showing through his hoodie sleeves, and the slightest bit of skin you could see when he even slightly lifts his arms up showing his v-line.

”you look..”

”aww.. do I look that bad?”

”no. No. You look great clay nothing to worry about it”

“Thank you Georgie”

”how do I look?”

Now George wasn’t as big as clay, (not in that way you perv), but it doesn’t mean that he wasn’t good-looking, he especially stood out to clay not because of how he dressed, or how He’s built. No it’s because his smile could light up a room, or how his hugs could be warmer then a radiator.

”you look beautiful geOrGey”

”thank you clay!”

it’s rare George got compliments, and when he did get compliments he did enjoy them.  
George hugged clay again basking in the warmth that radiated off of him, and the scent that he was drowning in.  
Clay, again lifted George off of the ground and hugged him tighter, George wrapped his legs around clays perfectly formed waist.

They both glared into each overs eyes, deep in each overs eyes the men felt the world around them stop and it was only them two that mattered.

”George?”

”yeah?”

”what did you come in here for?”

”oh, nick sent me in here to come and help you”

”well what are you waiting for?”

Clay placed George back down and passed George his suitcase, dream grabbed the two full bags of food and a bag of his extras (toothbrush, towel e.c.t)

clay and George walked out of clays house, George was so use to the scent in clays house

  
“Hey nick!”

”hey clay, what took you guys so longgg?”

”I couldn’t find something”

”oh, ok”

___________

“Clay you need to get in the back!”

”nick, I’m 6 ft 3 I won’t fit in the back!”

”just get in the back pissbaby”

”and where do you expect me to sit dickhead?!”

“In the back, dickhead”

Because Karl was already asleep in the front and nick was driving, Clay and George had no choice but to be stuck in the back where there was zero space because most of their bags were on the back seat.

___________

It was obviously no coincidence that George ended up sat on clays lap, Clay wasn’t sure if he was gay or not but his best friend (who was a guy) was sitting on his lap and it started to have an effect on clay.  
George was a bit awkward at first, he’s never really felt comfortable sitting on anyone’s lap, but after a while it wasn’t so bad and George actually found comfort, maybe it was because clays lap was warm, or maybe he was too interested in his phone to really care about his surroundings, liking clay was just a extra bonus.

About 30 minutes into the ride, it got a lot more bumpy a bit too bumpy for clay, because the more bumpy the road became, the more George bounced up and down, and the more George bounced up and down, the more turned on clay became.  
George’s clothing choice was the worst for this situation, not because the clothes were bad, but because His pants hugged George’s ass perfectly and clay had nothing else to focus on, _how could he not focus on that fine piece of ass that’s sat on top of him though?_

___________  
  
George was just on his phone, scrolling through Twitter just chilling on his phone, minding his business.  
Then the road got more bumpy, George got pretty uncomfortable and started adjusting on top of clay to try and get comfortable again.

”Clay you ok?”

”y-yeah I’m good”

George had just adjusted, and that’s when he decided to loosen up and just relax all of his muscles.  
The car went over another bump and George felt a breath on the back of his neck that sent chills through his body.  
Because George relaxed he bounced more causing more friction when he landed back on clays lap.

Clay was so embarrassed, he was half hard because of his best friend that probably doesn’t even like him like that.  
Clay was wearing some thick sweatpants so maybe this could help him in any way possible to hide his “problem”, he tried to just close his eyes and forget everything around him, but it just wouldn’t work, George was bouncing like there was no tomorrow on top of clays “tent”, this was definitely a big problem, _what if he noticed? What if he gets uncomfortable?,_ clays thoughts were all over the place.

George felt something prick at his ass, _I-is that?_ , and that’s when he noticed, his best friend is hard underneath him?!.  
George was super surprised, not at the reason that clay was hard.. but also at the reason on how big he is, George had took into mind that clay was wearing thick trousers, he was becoming embarrassed about all the fantasies that had just entered his thoughts.

Then that’s when George got a devious idea, he wanted to see how hard he could make clay, how much could he turn him on?  
  


George moved nearly directly on top of clays “tent”, and then that’s when he felt it again, a breath on the back of his neck that again sent shivers down his spine.  
  


___________

clay didn’t realise it, but he was getting harder and harder by the second, but it wasn’t his fault, George was literally on top of his boner, how was he supposed to hide that?.  
_I guess he doesn’t notice so it’s ok._  
Clay tried to just pretend it wasn’t there and to not make a massive fuss about it.

george on the other hand was succeeding, he could feel clay become harder.  
But now George wanted more, more friction, more movement.  
George started to moves his hips forwards and backwards slowly, not too slow but slow enough so clay wouldn’t notice he was doing it purposely.  
The bumps on the road also made George’s job easier they added more friction.

he Cant say that he wasn’t slowly grinding on top of clay, because that’s what definitely was happening, but he also can’t deny he was getting very turned on.  
George was having too much fun, maybe because clay was too blind to notice what was going on, or maybe it was because it was so easy to get away with it

___________

Clay had enough, he was getting so hard it was unbearable.  
He quickly wrapped his hands around George’s waist and heard his breath hitch, but he didn’t care because now this was taking a bad turn and by that he means he was getting turned on.

clay had become so hard it was hurting, he would have to do something to take his mind off of it, and off of George.

”George.”

”yeah clay?”

”we should go to sleep”

George didn’t want to decline, he was pretty close to coming and didn’t want to become uncomfortable the rest of the ride with his hard-one

”yeah, I guess we should”

Clay was so happy he accepted, he couldn’t last another minute.  
clay wrapped his hand around George’s waist and pulled him in closer for a hug.  
they cuddled for about 5 minutes and both fell asleep on each over.

**i am writing this at half two in the morning, I am sorry this won’t be the only piece of smut in this fanfic and the next piece of smut will be more detailed, to be honest this wasn’t supposed to be a big smut moment just slight riding and grinding?**

**have a nice day/night/evening thankyou for reading <3**


	4. Question

**Did you guys like chapter 2?**

**if you didn’t just comment it and I will re-write it**

**if you did like it i will just move on to chapter 3 :)**


	5. Rough night

**sorry this took so long, I had to go to the doctors! (Not because of rona btw 💀)**

**I also want to say, THANKYOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS AND SUPPORT ON THIS WRITING ILY ALL SO MUCH AND AM SO THANKFULL.**

**and I’m using the name clay because that’s Dreams name! Also using nick for Sapnap since that’s his real name too!**

_______________

Clay had instantly hopped out of the car, and since he had the key he could just go straight inside.  
He didn’t expect such a good looking cabin, he turned his head to the side and saw 4 rooms in sight.  
All the same size, with double beds for some reason?, a tv and a table stand, _so like most rooms_.

Clay took no time at all to run into the end room, and jump straight into the bed, he heard the other three men enter the cabin.  
His door slightly opens, and a smaller male enters the room.

”hey, clay?”

”yeah George?”

Clay was looking at the ceiling, he want trying to be rude or anything he was just too tired to look at anything or anyone else.

”do you want some food?”

”I want some sleep”

clay glared over at George and sent him a smile his way, George returned the smile and gave off a little laugh.

”well, my room is next to yours and then the one next to mine is Karl’s and obviously the one on the other end is nicks”

”ok thanks George, if you need anything just ask me ok?”

”yeah, thanks clay”

George was always open to clay, with his dark times and his happy times, clay was the only person he really open too.

______________

Clay woke up from his 20 minute nap, and sat up to look at the clock that read 6:17pm.  
Without even thinking about putting a shirt on, clay left his bedroom without cleaning the bed and too sleepy to fix his hair.

”hey uhh”

Clay looked around the room, and what a coincidence no one was there because everyone was unpacking.  
They left all their doors open though

”hey, George”

Clay peaked around the corner of the door frame, just his head visible.

”hey clay, what’s up?”

”do you have the car keys?”

”uhh, yeah I do for some reason”

”why do you have these?, Isn’t it nicks car”

dream chuckled

””yeahhhh, I don’t know”

George smiled as dream walked away.   
Then that’s when he saw it, George got that perfect glimpse of clays perfectly tanned six-pack and his perfectly shaped v-line.  
That really turned George on.

_______________

George was still hard thinking about clay and his perfect body, frozen in place with his hands over his hard-one.

”thanks George”

fuck.

”i-it’s no problem clay”

_______________ 

Clay tossed George the car keys and saw something, something interesting, and saw something he could take advantage of.

”hey, George?”

”yea?”

”you might want to fix that problem you have there baby”

As clay walked away, he saw George turn every shade of pink, it was amazing seeing the shorter male flustered for him or for something he said.

_______________   
George was in complete surprise.  
 _what the fuck!?,_ replayed in his head for about 10 minutes straight.

”b-babe?”

the pet name really got George going.  
what if he got revenge or tried to get revenge?  
  
george may not act like it, but he isn’t so innocent when he doesn’t want to be.

**there will be another part to this story written very soon! So look out for that!**

**again I am so thankful** **for everyone that reads this! I never expected this much love on this book.**

**sorry this took so long I had to go to the doctors as I said in the beginning and remember to look out for the next part!**


	6. Shower time

**_________________  
**

After unpacking, Clay thought it would be a good idea to get a shower.  
It wasn't that late so it could work.

The only problem was there was only one shower, and 4 men that needed one.

**_________________**

Clay had walked out of his room, to see nick and Karl deciding on what to eat and where to eat from _yeah,_ _that's gonna end well.  
_And saw George just chilling in the kitchen.  
Luckily for clay, he had the room closest to the shower so it sprung in his mind, he had a better chance to get to it then the others.

"hey guys?"

"what's up clay?" Nick replied, both him and Karl looking up from nicks phone.

"I'm getting in the shower, and I don't want food so order without me, ok?"

"sure dude" nick lowered his head back down to his phone, Karl shot a nod his way and looked back down at nicks phone too, pointing out all the places that would be a good idea to order from.

Clay glanced at George for approval.  
George saw the taller man look at him and knew why, George smiled and nodded giving clay approval.

**_________________**

Clay turned on the shower,  
hot water pouring down his perfectly formed six pac,  
steam hitting the mirror in the room,  
water and his hand running through his dirty blonde hair

he felt fresher, cleaner and more awake.

Clay reached out for his towel, and that's when he remembered he made the mistake of forgetting to bring his towel into the bathroom.

 _"fuck, what am I going to do now"_ clay whispered under his breath.

the only reasonable thing to do was, call out for someone to grab him one, right?...

**_________________**

"Hey George, you wanna watch a movie tonight?" Sapnap made plans to watch a movie while clay was in the shower,  
oblivious to what he was getting himself into, George accepted.

"great!, me and Karl are going to go out for snackssss"

"bye George" Karl waved

"bye Karl" george smiled

**_________________**

That's when clay heard it, the door shut, the silence filled the room he was inside.  
was he actually stuck in here with no towel?

"nick?"

_No reply_

"Karl"

_no reply once again_

no way...they must have all left, George would have gone too right?  
clay thought, well better off George being here and him getting a towel then him being stuck.

"George?"

"clay?"

_Well answers that question._

"George, umm...towel?

"huh?"

"can you grab me a towel, out of my room?"

"sure clay"

**_________________**

George entered clays room, he got one step inside when he noticed that familiar scent, that scent that sent warmth and comfort tingling inside George.  
he stood there for a good two minutes, forgetting why he was there in the first place for a second.

he swooped clays towel from his bed and walked back over to the bathroom door.

"clay?"

"yeah George?"

"h-how am I going to give this to you?"

"I'll open the door a bit, and you just stick your hand through?, will that work?"

"yeah, sounds good!"

**_________________**

George reached his hand through the small crack in the door, handing clay his towel.

clay wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door.

”thanks gEorGey”

george chuckled.

”i-its”

george stopped, only because his eyes did.  
His eyes stopped on clays clear, large six pack.

_how could he not look at it, it was right in front of him_

”george, you know if you want a picture.. all you have to do is ask”

George took this as an opportunity.

”can I?”

**_________________**

***aye clay POV***

_what?! WHAT!? WHATTTTT!?_

I was joking... well I wasn’t..  
I admit I was trying to tease George... but this just completely backfired on me..  
Well if he wants, I will deliver..

”sure, go grab your phone then”

”really?!”

I heard his tone change, he sounded happy and excited.

”quickly, before the water dries”

I never saw him run as fast, guess he really wanted a picture.

I saw him return with his phone in his hands.

”ok, do you want me to pose geOrgEy”

”no, just stay like that”

technically I was posing, my hand was on the door frame and I was leaning to the side slightly.  
I swear I’ve seen this pose before on like tik toks or something...well whatever.

_*click*_

one picture.

* _click*_

two pictures.

_*click*_

three pictures.

”you got enough there george?”

”yes, thankyou”

**_________________**

george walked away with a smile on his face while also examining his pictures.

he was pretty proud of himself, they looked amazing,  
maybe it was because of clay and his perfect body  
or maybe it was because George is good at taking photos.

nope, definitely the clay one.

**_________________**

**hey guys! Sorry this took SOOOO long  
thankyou for being patient **

**(Heads up-the next chapter will have a bit of smut in it)**

**have a great day!**

**working in the next chapter now. :D**


	7. Info!

**Hi guys!**

**I will be trying to continue this writing!**

**but thankyou guys for being patient!**

**it’s getting really hard for me, (corona mostly is the point)**

**school is hard for me**

**and my birthday was recently celebrated.**

**but I will be trying to finish!**


End file.
